1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to laser processing apparatuses and, particularly, to a laser processing apparatus for processing a core of a mold.
2. Description of Related Art
Laser processing apparatuses generally include a worktable, a laser emitter, and a driving device connected to the laser emitter. In operation, a workpiece is positioned on the worktable, then the laser emitter is driven by the driving device to adjust a height of the laser emitter relative to the worktable and thus to position a focus of the laser emitter on the workpiece. Typically, the thickness of the workpiece is a factor of the adjustment and can be input into a computer which controls the adjustment by an operator. However, if the thickness of the workpiece is wrongly input, the driving element will adjust the laser to a wrong height. Therefore, a processing precision of the laser processing apparatus cannot be ensured. Furthermore, the laser emitter may hit the workpiece during the adjustment and, thus, the laser emitter and/or the workpiece may be damaged.
What is needed therefore is laser processing apparatus addressing the limitations described.